Lost to Them
by vaticancameospoughkeepsie
Summary: An accident occours and max is dead. Thats what the flock thinks anyways. Max is still alive but will she find the flock again? and if she does will they think its really her? FAX little bit of EGGY. First fanfic give it a try,please no negative reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first frantic so please no negative reviews if you do post one I will hunt you down I promise that. My spelling and grammar is not the best I will take constitutive criticism and any ideas you guys do have. **

**Lost to them **

**Chapter 1 Fang's POV **

Two years ago today. It was two years ago when I lost my best friend and first love. The day Maximum Ride died.

_Flash Back: _

_The erasers were chasing us…again surprising right? But, we were outnumbered big-time and they just wouldn't give up. Every time we get away they show up 45 minutes later. None of us have slept in days and it's starting to take a toll on us_. _Our fighting is getting sloppy and we can't keep up with it anymore. That's when Iggy and Gazzy had their little plan. _

_"Come on it has to work" Gazzy said. _

_"Ya when have out bombs ever failed?" Iggy agreed. _

_I" don't know…. Fang what do you think?" Max questioned. _

_"It's worth a shot right? It's better than just running" I said. _

_"Ok if you say so" max sighed _

_It was time again 45 minutes on the dot the erasers came at us from all angles we had all flew up as fast as we could then Iggy and Gazzy dropped the bombs. When we looked down we had saw four erasers holding down max but it was too late the bombs had exploded and everything was gone. Including max._

_End Flashback._

**A/N I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected I promise it will get better and please review if you liked it I need confidence to keep writing and I'll take any ideas into consideration and if you didn't like it just leave this page and never come back don't do anything to make me stop. See you next time when I update.**

**Books + music=life **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys I'm back sorry for the short chapter last time I had not realized that it was that short but I promise all my other chapters will be longer and better than the first chapter.**

**Since I forgot to do it last time: I don't own maximum ride… there I said it...**

**Lost to them **

**Chapter 2 Fang's POV**

A lot of thing changer after max died like we moved into Dr.M's house. The flock adjusted well after a while. We all went back to ourselves sort of anyways. Dr.M, Nudge, Angel, and Ella were all out at the mall I think and Gazzy and Iggy are making bombs in the back yard. While I'm sitting here all alone watching T.V feeling sorry for myself. I never really got over max dying and all. I feel hollow inside like something is missing. Somthi-

"FANG!" Gazzy yelled

"Huh? What?" I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him calling my name I must be losing it.

"Can me and Iggy use your alarm clock to make a bomb we already used everyone elas and we need one more…"

"Why do yo-" I was cut off by a "PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?"

"Ugg fine go ahead" I sighed

"YES! You're the best" he yelled running away

I slumped back down on the couch and went back to watching T.V. just when Dr.M, Nudge, Angel, and Ella got home. Dr.M started to make dinner while angle and Ella went upstairs and nudge came in to the living room and sat down next to me.

"What did you do today" I asked Nudge instantly regretting it.

"Well… me Ella, Nudge, Angle and Dr.M went to the mall and we went into so many stores like justice, Claire's, forever 21 and so many more. Then we all got hungry so we went to the food court. I got a pretzel and Angel got a banana but, I have no idea how she got the banana cause they don't sell them there. I wonder if monkeys like pretzels cause they like bananas so they have to like pretzels right? Oh! Have you seen that YouTube video where that guy is dressed up like and banana singing I'm a bana-"

Angel slapped her hand over nudges mouth. "Sorry I can't hear the T.V" she said

"Thanks ang" I said.

"Sorry" nudge said "I didn't mean to get off topic it always happens though."

"Ehh you get used to It." I said

"Dinner!" Dr.M called

We all sprang up and rushed to the table. Tonight we were having tacos and they go fast so we all tried to get there first it didn't work out that well. I was the last one there… the rest of the flock had already started to dig in. I sat down grabbed my plate and put some tacos on it before they were all gone.

"Guys" Dr.M said "I have decided something that I think that would be the best for you since you're all living here."

"What would that be?" Iggy asked

We all looked at her questionly

"I have decided to enroll you all in school" she said

We all stopped dead.

**A/N I bet this one was short too but I can only write so much ya know? I will be updating every Monday or so maybe earlier sometimes. I bet I didn't use the right your at all but like I said I'm not good at that stuff so ill update next Monday (I hope). OH! And next week's chapter will be max's POV and let me know if you guys have any ideas. REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ello I'm back with the third chapter of this story. I read all of the comments you guys posted and last week I was rushing so I forgot to put quotes in and I'm very sorry for that I'll make sure that there are quotes in all the other chapters. i am updateing it early today cause i have this chapter alll typed up and i feel like it. Also I will try to write longer chapters honestly it looks longer Microsoft but as soon as I put it on their it seem short so I'll try my best **

**Lost to them **

**Chapter 3 Max's POV**

I was running away from the school and everything in it also running form what happened for the past two years I was there.

_Flashback:_

_BOOM! was all I heard along with the cry of my flock calling out for me. I struggled against the grip of the erasers that were holding me but, it was no use the school had gotten better at training them because they seemed a lot stronger to me. They weren't robots either because they could turn back to human. I was hurled onto the back of a truck tied and gagged then blindfolded. I had a big feeling why I was going to. The school where I'll be locked in a dog create and stuck again… perfect. _

* * *

><p><em>We got to the school and they threw me in the usual tiny dog create and treated me like a pet. Nothing new of it except I haven't seen any scientists only erasers, flyboys and such. The door creaked open oops spoke too soon. <em>

"_Maximum" I heard a very familiar voice that I wish I didn't. _

"_Jeb" I said "what a big freaking surprise your back with the school again!" _

"_I had to come back maximum it was the only way the school could find you" _

"_Why did they need to find me?" I exclaimed "what do I have to do now I thought I already saved the world and yada yada" _

"_There's more to it than that" he explained. "You may have brought down itex but, places like the school and the instuent are still running an-"_

"_So why didn't you just tell me and the flock that" I said coldly "why just me Jeb why?" _

"_Cause you need to do this by you self" and with that he left_

_Now time to think of a way out of here because I have been here for not one hour and I'm already sick of this place. _

"_That was cool what you did there. Said an unfimiliar voice. "Standing up to the scientist I mean"_

_I turned to the dog create next to me to see a girl a little younger than me maybe nudge's age. With black hair grey eyes and pale skin._

"_What's your name?" I asked _

"_Nikki" she said "you're the great Maximum Ride everyone always talks about right?"_

"_Ya…. Do you have anyways of getting out of here?" _

"_I do" she said "but we have to wait for the right time at night there are only have the guards around so that's when we break out"_

"_Got it" I said "I usually don't work with people outside my flock but I have to break out of here to see them again. Do you have wings?" _

"_Yak" she said. "I'm 2% avian and 1% dog."_

"_Dog really?" I said "Next thing you know they'll be using monkeys. Do you have any powers?" _

"_Yup" she said popping the P "I can control fire, poison people, I can hear from far away, and I have a very sensitive nose. That's about the only dog trait I have though I have no idea where the other powers came from."_

"_I know how you feel I have some odd powers to. So when are we breaking out of here?" I asked_

"_Tonight at midnight my cage is lose so I'll kick it out and then break you out then just follow me from there."_

"_Ok" I said "we'll do it tonight."_

_End flashback_

So here we were running from the school we had gotten out ok but we had set off a silent alarm when we did so now erasers, flyboys anything that the school created that you can imagine is chasing us.

"Where now?" Nikki asked while we were running

"Let's fly" I said I opened my wings and shot up into the sky.

"Grab on!" I yelled and held my arm out. When she grabbed it I said "Hold on tight" before I took off at full speed. Until I was sure that we were far away for them the relax.

"Have fun?" I asked

"Ya it was a great time" she said sarcastically "We should so do it again"

"Maybe later where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know" she said

"Well then let's find out shall we?" I took off.

"Hey you said we could rest" she complained up in the air next to me

"Once we find out where we are then we find and abandoned house or building. If not we will have to sleep in a tree."

"I really don't want to sleep in a tree" I heard her mummer

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well that's it for this chapter anyways. I'll go back and fix my other chapters so they have quotes in them too. I hope this chapter was a little longer. Next time I update will be soon because when I have time on my hands which is often I'll be writing so I may update sooner sometimes. REVIEW!**

**TheOneWhoPlaysWithFire: I was already planning to do that but thanks for the idea! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N back again i know this chapter is short but i really couldn't think of anything elas to put into sorry for this and I haven't updated in a because of 2 reasons 1) I have been very busy lately and haven't been able to get one the computer 2) I have writers block I didn't know where to go in this chapter I got stuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost to them<strong>

**Chapter 4 max's POV **

After we flew around town for a little while finding no abounded anything I found a big tree and landed

"Awww do we have to sleep in a tree" Nikki complained

"It's better than sleeping a dog creates isn't it?" I said

"Ya I guess so"

"You stay here I'm going to see if I can find some food"

"Why don't you let me come and I can steal some?" she said raring to take off.

"No that's not the way I do things I was once a fugitive I don't want to be one again. Stay here"

"Fine I'll stay here jeez! She said

* * *

><p>As I was flying though the town we were in I couldn't help but think. Why didn't the flock come for me if they knew I was in the school? They weren't captured too I had heard there that they only took me and left the rest of them alone. Why would they do that then I mean they want all of us don't they an-<p>

"Oof" I was so busy thinking I didn't see the pole right in front of my face.

I fell to the ground when I saw that there was food all around I grabbed as much as I could before I took off.

When I got back to the tree Nikki wasn't anywhere to be seen

"Nikki" I called out "Nikki where are you!" still nothing

"NIKKI" I screamed I hate screaming cause it give away you position but I need to find her. She the only Allie I have at the moment and she's a friend too.

"I over here" I heard her call "max you went to the wrong tree"

"Oh… that makes sense now..."

"Yaa" she said "so what did you get? And what happened to your head"

"Well" I explained "I was thinking while flying which I shouldn't do and flew into a pole and when I landed I found a bunch of foo around me so I picked it up and brought it here."

"EW! EW! EW! I am not eating food that was off the ground" she said "you can forget about it'

"It's either that or you starve" I said at the mention of starve I heard her stomach grumble.

She murmured something like "stupid stomach needing stupid food off the stupid ground"

"hey it's not that bad" I said "this is how I used to live all the time I even used to go dumpster diving to find food and eat it but I just got it off the ground this time but if you prefer the dumpster-"

"No no no its fine the ground is much better than the dumpster." She said so quickly I barley understood what she said.

* * *

><p>After we ate dinner we set out for town. We had found out that we were somewhere in Arizona. Good thing too now I can try to find moms house and the flock along with it. The only bad thing is Nikki saw a school and decided she wanted to go but not just any school it had to be that one.<p>

"please please please! Can we go to school max I have always wanted to go and it would be so much fun!" she said

"I don't think we can I want to find the flock and we just don't have time for that sort of thing I mean we would have to hide our wings too. " I said

"Please! I really want to go and we can find out about your flock while were going there how odd would it be if people saw two kids walking around when they are supposed to be in school we'll stick out"

"fine" I sighed "ill register us tomorrow and we will go the only reason I'm agreeing to this is cause you have a good point I don't want to go back to the school again anytime soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's really short but I couldn't think of anything elas to do I ran out of ideas. Well for max's adventure anyways I have plenty of ideas for the flock but if you guys have any ideas or things that I could correct please let me know. Also please review I didn't get many reviews last time I updated and that makes me think that you guys don't like my story. So until next time then this will hopefully be soon. REVIEW please!**

**all of thhe thrird chapter of my story **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: im back hahahahah! Sorry that's from one of my favorite songs. ANYWAYS…i had this all planed and im done typingthis so im updating early! yay...can any of you give me any ideas for where I should go with max's POV cause I am totally stuck I had to end my last chapter short cause I ahd no idea what to do. So please give me ideas! **

**Lost to Them**

**Chapter 5 Fang's POV**

School it just had to be school I mean I couldn't be a vacation or something it had to be school. Perfect we have a big chance at exposing ourselves and I just hope that gazzy and Iggy will not blow anything up.

"Why couldn't Dr.M drive us there why do we have to walk" Gazzy complained

"It's only a half hour walk deal with it" Ella snapped back

"Jeez what's wrong with you?" Iggy said

"Nothing just I'm sick of you guys always complaining about your problems build a bridge and get over it"

"Hey this is what our second possibly third time going to and actual school the only ones who actually want to go are Nudge and angle." I said

"Well excuse me for thinking that you guys would want to come to school with me." She said

"Wait it was your idea?" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Ya I suggested it to my mom and she thought it was a good idea…"

"Thanks a lot" he murmured

By that time we had gotten to school it seemed nice but I could tell by the way people looked that it wasn't going to be easy fitting in. as we walked up to the school people looked at us like they knew that we were bird freaks already. The school was a high school and a middle school so Gazzy and angel went to their part of the school and the rest of us went the other part.

'

"Here's the office" Ella said "I have to get to homeroom before the bell rings just tell the receptionist that you're new here. Ok?"

"Got it" I said

Me Iggy and nudge walked into the office and told the reception lady that we were knew here.

"Perfect more new people just what I needed" she said sarcitly "can I have your first and last names please so I can get your segual "

"Umm I'm nick Martinez and my brother and Sister James and Monique"

"Here the number of your homeroom is at the top now leave me be before I give you a detention!"

"Well she sounded happy" nudge said

"Hey that's the first thing you've said all day!" Iggy said

"Ya I just really tired… oh here's my home room I'll see you guys later."

She dashed into the room. Me and Iggy walked a little further and eventually found our homeroom. When we walked in everyone stared at us like we had six heads or something. I just stood there and glared back at them until the teacher noticed us standing there.

"Oh you must be Nick and James Martinez the new students welcome to your homeroom from now own my name is Mrs. Porter you can both take your seats."

Me and Iggy sat down once I got a good look at everyone I saw that all the girls were pretty much sluts and all the guys were jerks. Just then some brunette wearing a mini skirt and a tang top that was way to low came over and leaned on my desk.

"I hear you new here my names Rebecca would you like to come sit with me there is an open seat next to me"

"No I good thanks I would rather stay here with my brother now leave." I said

"You just made a very big mistake" she said with a shocked expression one her face then stormed away.

I and Iggy got all of our classes together it was now lunch and we were looking for a place to sit when I saw Ella and nudge sitting together. I grabbed Iggy by the arm and dragged him to the table they were sitting.

"Omg fang! My homeroom was great I made so many new friends and Ella is in all of my classes. My favorite class is probly art or music. Oh! Did you know that some famous musician graduated from this school? I wonder who it was the teacher wouldn't tell us. Do you know? Oh well I don't care the lunch here is gross I don't understand how people could eat it." Nudge said

"Wow your done I thought your rant would last a lot longer than that." Iggy said sounding surprised.

"I'm trying to get better at talking less it doesn't seem to be working though I don't get why I mean I don't understand how I always have so much to talk about a- Iggy coved her mouth before she could go on.

"Thanks" she said

"Just trying to help" he said back

The rest of the day went by slow the rest of my classes were all boring so I ended tuning them all out and not paying attention to anything. As we left the building nudge and Ella were talking about some bot band called one direction. Great i'm going to be hearing their music later. Gazzy and Iggy were talking about explosives and angel was just staring out into space while she was walking. I looked up when I heard nudge gasp.

"No" she said "it can't be her it just can't how this is possible"

I followed her gaze and my eyes winded I had to look away and look back just to make sure it was her.

It was defiantly her.

**A/N hehehehehe cliffhanger :D I hope you liked it and it was longer than some of my other chapters. I hope to see you all again soon when I post another chapter and please review it boosts my confidence that my story is good and not horrible. So REVIEW…please *gives bambi eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update my sisters communion is coming up and things have been hectic around my house. Then just a couple hours Microsoft was stupid and is not responding on my lap top so I'm on my family computer. -_- **

**Lost to Them**

**Chapter 6 Fang's POV **

* * *

><p>"Oh my god nick is that you" she came running over and tried to hug me but I moved out of reach<p>

"Lissa…nice to see you?" I said because I wasn't very excited to at all "did you move here?"

"Yuup my dad got transferred so we moved to Arizona"

"Great" Iggy said sarcastically

"Isn't it?" she said not getting the sarcasm "I have to go now but I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Perfect just perfect now if we find max she'll think that I'm with that slut again. What did max call her… oh ya the red hair wonder? I just hope that she doesn't try to jump all over me like she did last time.

"Who the hell was that and how does she know your name" Ella said

"she's this girl we met last time we went to school and one that fang made out with and max got really upset so she started to date this guy Sam who was really nice and- "

"Nudge no need to tell Ella what happened the whole time we were there." I said

"I'll tell you it all later" nudge whispered to Ella

We got home Ella, nudge, and angle all ran upstairs gazzy and Iggy went outside to do something I'm not sure what so I decide I had nothing better to do so I followed them.

"No we have to go farther into the woods if we want to do that!" Iggy yelled I guess they didn't know I was following them.

"Come on Iggy it should be fine here I don't think anyone will hear it go off" gazzy said

'No they'll all hear it now come one let go further in" he said marching off with gazzy in heel

They walked deeper and deeper into the woods until we couldn't see any sunlight anymore.

"This is a good place put it down gazzy and we can set it off" Iggy said

"Ok and fang you can come out and watch if you want." Gazzy yelled over to me

"Was it that obvious that I was following you guys?" I asked

"Ya... you don't step in woods very quietly could have sworn you stepped on every single twig there was in the forest." Iggy explained

"Oh. Well then let's get on with whatever you guys were going to do" I said

Gazzy set something down it was too dark to see what it was we all backed up. Iggy hit a button on the switch he was holding and BOOM! A bunch of fireworks came streaming out of whatever it was. When it was all over gazzy went over and grabbed it. It didn't look harmed at all I'm surprised that they had created a non-bomb.

"We better get back to the house it's getting late Dr.M will get worried if were not back soon" gazzy said and with that we left.

When we got back to Dr.M's or our house- since we are living there and all- it was time for dinner we all sat at the table and ate in silence for some reason no won talked not even nudge odd. After dinner I went upstairs to do homework. Angel had followed me

"Do you want to know why everyone was quiet?" she asked

"Sure" I said

"Lissa came by earlier saying that you had asked her out is it true?"

"What? No why would any of you believe her anyways?"

"Well she just seemed so convincing" she said "alright I'll let everyone know you're innocent"

"Ok" I said

And with that she left

After that whole lissa thing –I'll talk to her about it later- I was upstairs on the computer trying to find something to do. I looked at my blog there was nothing new there I got bored so I shut the lab top and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to angel jumping up and down on top of me telling me to get up and get ready for school. I got up and dressed and got down stairs in about five minutes. We all had breakfast and left for the walk where everyone complained about everything. Suripisling no one had anything to complain about everyone was fine and chatting. We reached school and split off me and Iggy sat down in our homeroom just as the bell rang. The teacher started talking about two new students were starting today and yada yada. Homeroom ended and Iggy and I went to first period.<p>

I didn't mind first period that much it was English so it wasn't that hard or boring. Also my teacher is loud so you can't really space out when she is talking plus she's a little funny at times too.

"All right class we have one of the two new students joining us again today but instead of boys there girls this time" she said with a big smile.

"Come in" she said

A girl about my age walked in and she looked exactly like max! Same hair same smile same everything! I looked away before she caught me staring because if it was max then she would kill me later.

"What's your name" MS porter-our teacher- asked

"My name is maximum ride max fir short call me anything elas and I'll have to kill you" she said

"Umm…ok then take a seat next to nick and James over there at that table"

"Max?" Iggy whisperer "max is that really you?"

"Yes it me now who are you- wait Iggy? Fang?"

It was my turn to glare we have ran into clones posing as her in the past. How could we be sure this just wasn't another one?

"Are you another clone" I asked

As soon as I said that Iggy's face darkened he rembered the clones we had ran into in the past.

"Wait what is that supposed to mean?" she asked "why on earth would I be a clone?"

"We have run into clones of you in the past how do we know it's you? " I whispered

"I have a friend who escaped with me she can tell you I have been in the school this entire time ok?"

"Fine" I and Iggy said at the same time

The rest of the day went on as usual max was in all of our classes. When we got to lunch we sat at our usual table and there was a girl there I haven't seen before.

"Fang! Iggy!" nudge yelled "this is my new friend Nikki she just started here today. Guess what she has wings too and she is part dog isn't that cool isn-

She cut her self-off and looked behind me at max.

"Max" this nikki girl said "did I not tell you we would find your flock if we went to school. "

"You did say that" she said "thank you for making me go here if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have ever found them."

The rest of the flock stared at her like I did. Max noticed and said.

"Guys I swear I'm not a clone you can ask me anything and nikki can tell you I have been with her for the past two years."

"she has been with me we've been trying to escape…we failed a couple times that's why it took us so long to get out." Nikki said

Max said "you guys never came for me anyways I thought you would have eventually but you never did."

"We thought you were dead" nudge said

"Ohh the whole bomb thing well the erasers saved me form that well now I can understand why you guys didn't come to save me not that I needed it or anything but why do you think I'm a clone?"

"cause we have run into your clone in the past they were very different form you so we always could tell" Ella said "but I believe that you're not a clone and I can't wait until mom hears about this she'll be so happy"

"I hope so max said

The rest of the day we by pretty quickly. We had all decided that max was in fact not a clone. It's a good thing she found Nikki now we have some extra back up when fight erasers or anything like that. On the walk home everyone was excited to see what Dr.M's reaction would be when she saw max. Everyone was guessing what it would be like and having max back in the flock really brought up their sprits.

"Were home" Ella and nudge yelled

We heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs first Dr.M then jeb.

"wait what the fuck are you doing here?" nikki said "you were the one who wanted max in the first bplace now you think you can come back here. I'm going to-

Max grabbed Nikki put her hand over her mouth so she couldn't say anything eals to jeb that the kids might repeat and so Nikki wouldn't rip jeb to shreds.

"Hey clam down he was helping me make an escape plan he is the only reason we got out so shut up before I make you" max said

She let Nikki she stood there for a moment glaring at jeb then said "fine! I won't kill him… now" she murmured the last part.

After everyone welcoming max back into the flock and all we got the rooms all set. We moved nudge and Ella in to one and then we moved gazzy in with Iggy. So I got my own room and max and Nikki shared one. After we were all set Dr.M said that we don't have to go to school anymore she knows how much we hate it. We all cheered and went up to bed

For once everything felt right if only it could stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well here's the chapter there might be some spelling mistakes and all that stuff. I hope will be able to get Microsoft working on my lap top so until then! Please review too I haven't gotten many in the last couple chapters… and I only got one idea form the one person who reviewed please review so I don't think this story is bad :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys back with chapter 7! Yay! Can at least one person review this chapter I don't care if you say something that I need to change but I got none last chapter. By the way i'm on twitter now book_music4ever so follow me for updates! **

**Lost to them **

**Chapter 7 max's POV**

* * *

><p>I got up in the morring to find everyone else up and Iggy cooking food. Oh how I missed his cooking. I went into the living room and sat next too fang. They were watching some show called A.N.T farm. It looked really stupid so I tuned it out until breakfast was done.<p>

"So max sorry for asking but how was it in the school?" nudge asked

"Same old same old" I said "the poking the running the testing pretty much the same thing as when we all were there"

"So they haven't changed much have they?" Iggy asked.

"Nope not really"

"What do you guys want to do today?" mom asked.

"Can we go to the beach?" nudge and Ella said at the same time.

"Sure" mom said "if that's ok with everyone else"

"Do we have to I don't even have a bathing suit and neither dose Nikki" I said

"Hey don't bring me into this" she said "I'll just wear one of Ella's or nudges"

"You can borrow one of mine max some of them are too big so I bet one of them will find you" Ella said

"Ok then I guess we're going then" mom said

I sighed and the girls- including Nikki- squealed and dragged me up stairs where I will face my doom. They made me try on more bathing suits than I could count. We finally found one that we all liked. It was a full piece with holes in the side and a skull on it. We got down stairs and into the car it was a 40 minute drive to the beach and we were listing to pop and rap crap the entire way there. We finally got there and everyone spread out.

"Max come on in the water" Nikki yelled

"wow I guess someone's excited" I said getting into the water.

"Well I never been out side of the school" she said "this is the first time I have been to the beach"

"True "I said

All of a sudden something tackled me into the water so I punched it in the face and probley broke its nose whatever it was.

"What the fuck max!" fang yelled holding his nose to try to stop the bleeding.

"Well you should know not to tackle me I just got out of the school and I'm jumpy I thought you were an eraser."

I helped him out of the water and onto a towel and stopped his nose form bleeding. We were so close my heart was beating a mile a minute. Before I could tell what was happing Fang kissed me he actually kissed me I pushed him off me and ran and when I looked back all I could see was hurt in his eyes.

* * *

><p>I flew up to a cave near the beach I could still see everyone though so I could keep an eye on them. I sat there and thought why. Why did he kiss me I didn't think Fang liked me that way. Do I like him that way? No I don't. Do I? NO. Maybe I do or I don't or I do know I don't. Ok I'll admit it I do. I LOVE FANG! I screamed in my head.<p>

I soon as I came out of thought I heard angel scream. I ran down to the beach to see at least 50 erasers attacking the flock. Ella and mom were in the car. Iggy and Fang were holding their own. Angel was making erasers fall out of the sky. Gazzy was throwing random bombs at them and Nikki was getting beaten the crap out of. I went to help her.

"Hey dumb buts I think you would rather want to beat up me than her." I yelled to them

They all came at me I punched three of them in the face and kicked the last one where it counts.

"Thanks for the help" Nikki said

"Anytime I need to teach you how to fight you were getting yourself killed out there."

"Ya the one thing the school didn't teach me is how to fight." She said

All the erasers were gone or dead I and Nikki headed back to the car only to find none other than Ari holding Ella hostage.

"Oh Maxine dear what a well surprise I hope you don't mind if I hurt your sister or should I say my sister." Ari said with a devilish grin.

".go" I said.

"Fine" he let goes of her "I just came here to talk then I'm leaving ok?"

"Fine then" I said "talks"

"How's the big family reunion?" he asked

"Oh shut up and get to the point already!" I yelled.

"No this is an actual family reunion" he said

"What is that supposed to mean" I asked

"Well two of you are siblings" he said stalling

"Yes gazzy and angle are siblings we already k now this."

"I didn't mean them" he said

"The who!" I screamed fed up with the stalling "just cut to the chase or I will kill you"

"Fang and nikki" he said are brother and sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well there is chapter 7 shorter I know but I ran out of ideas... anyways. Like I said up at the top i'm now on twitter book_music4ever or .forever there's a link on my profile…..i think I'll have to if not until next time. Review please! :{) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while my mom took the computer away from me something about being on here to much…and plus school has been pretty hectic and no one reviewed…. I didn't want it to come to this but I need at least one review to put a new chapter up. Sorry I didn't want to have to do this but now I have to. **

**Lost to Them**

**Chapter 8 Max's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>After that Ari ran off and the rest of us were to in shock go after him.<p>

Nikki was the first to snap out of her shock. "EW EW EW! This sooo nasty….and cool at the same time."

"What's so nasty about it?" I asked

"I thought my brother was hot….." she said her face bright red

"Awkward" Iggy said in a high voice. I slapped him upside the head

"Ow"

"That's what you get you sexist pig"

* * *

><p>We all got back to the house fang went right up stairs. Not saying anything no surprise there. Iggy and gazzy were out do what Iggy's and gazzys do. Nudge and angel had dragged Nikki up stairs to do who's knows what. So here I was sitting on the couch doing nothing. That was until jeb came in.<p>

"Did you know?" I asked

"Know what." He said

"That fang and nikki are brother and sister."

"No" he said sitting down "the school didn't inform me any information about your parents or siblings"

"Are you sure you didn't know?" I asked again "because if you did ill-"I was cut off by jeb talking

"Maximum I assure you that if I had known I would have told you that. I would have also told you who your parents were and sent you on your way to find them all"

"Ok ok maybe you didn't know" I said aggraded

With that he left the room mumbling something about how he didn't notice the stink bombs under his bed. I shook my head thinking where gazzy and Iggy got that idea.

* * *

><p>When dinner was ready it was only me, nudge, Iggy, gazzy, mom and angel at the table. Not fang or Nikki. We ate in silence until we heard a tiny blast from outside. Iggy and gazzy burst out laughing. Jeb came in form his car smelling like a skunk. That's when everyone started to laugh as jeb just when into the bathroom came out and left.<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner I went upstairs to go check up on Nikki. She was on her bed under a lump of blankets.<p>

"Nikki" I said "Nikki are you ok you didn't come down for dinner and I got worried an-"

"You think I'm sick or something?" she exclaimed. "No I not I way to excited to eat I now have a brother isn't that amazing?" she was hopping up and down at this point.

"Ok im happy for you I just wanted to make sure you weren't up set"

"You worried about me? Who are you and what have you done with max! I hope you not a clone like that on story you told me that you were replaced by a clone cause then I'll have to kill you an-"

"I'm not a clone don't worry" man she's becoming more and more like nudge every day…

* * *

><p>A while later we were all down stairs except fang of course. Iggy ran upstairs to get him. "Wow I wonder why he's in such a mood I mean if I found out I had a sister I would be so excited. Gazzy said<p>

"Gazzy you already have a sister!" nudge yelled

"So I would be cool to find out I had another sister now wouldn't it?"

"I guess so or maybe I have a brother or a sister. I hope I have a sister so I can talk about clothes and go shopping. If I have a brother I won't be able to do anything like that with him but I bet he would want to fight a lot. That's cool to I guess"

"Wow she actually finished by herself" Nikki said right after she said that we heard a lot of thumping up stairs **(not what some of you might be thinking (: ). **Iggy had tied fang up and dragged him down the stairs. He sat fang up in a chair and fang just glared at all of us.

"Iggy you didn't have to gag him" I said

"Well he was saying some very hurtful things to me." Iggy said acting hurt

"Oh shut up and untie and ungag him" Ella said

Iggy mumbled something about manipulative women and untied and ungagged fang. He sat the silent arms crossed still glaring at Iggy. That when mom came in

"Guys I have some great news" she said

"Does it involve learning?" Iggy asked

"Nope" mom said

"Can I kill Iggy in his sleep?" fang asked

"No and that has nothing to do with the news" mom said

"What is it then!" gazzy angel and nudge yelled.

"We are going on vacation to the Bahamas!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for being so late and that this chapter is kinda short. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. My summer is going to be pretty hectic im going to the cape the end of June for a week then coming back for one day then going camping the next week. Plus it's the end of the school year and my teachers piled on the projects. Also ill need at least one person to review before I update so….. REVIEW and I'll see you next time :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ello my sister's b-day party just ended so I have some free time to write a story for you! Yay…ya I have nothing to say so on with the story! **

**Lost to Them **

**Chapter 9 Fang's POV**

* * *

><p>It is 4 in the morring on a Saturday. I can't believe I got up this early to get on an airplane to leave for an island. Everyone seems to be excited for this trip except me. I don't feel like going to a place where you have to be in the sun all day. Plus there's no internet so how am I supposed to check my blog. I'm not too fond of airplanes either. They are just tight small places I'll feel locked up again. Oh well it's not like I can do anything about it better get downstairs to meet my doom.<p>

"Iggy shut up I am trying to hear the weather for the week!" nudge yelled

"But you have to admit that joke was funny" Iggy said

"No it wasn't it was sexist and stupid"

"I have to agree with nudge" Nikki said "that joke was pretty bad"

"You guys just don't have a good sense of humor" Iggy mumbled

They finally saw that I was standing there at the stairs "fang you agree with me right buddy" Iggy said trying to bring me into this"

"No I didn't hear the joke and I'm still mad at you for tying me up." I said

"Fine then I'll go tell my joke to gazzy he at least actually pretends to care." With that Iggy walked out of the room

"thank god he's gone" max said coming in "I was about to knock him out with all that rambling on about how great that joke was."

"It stunk if anything. Why does he think he's so funny anyways?" Nikki asked

"He was just born that way" I said

"Come on everybody lets go we have a flight at 5:30 to catch." Dr. M said "the air post is an hour away com on hurry up!"

We all piled into the car Dr. M driving. Nudge in the front seat I have no idea who thought of that one. Gazzy Iggy and Ella sitting in the three middle seats. Then me max and angle sitting in the three back seats. This was just perfect. After the whole kiss then run off thing things have been pretty awkward. Every time I try to talk to her about it she turns around and walks away. Ugg maybe I'll get a chance to talk to her on this trip hopefully.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it we were there on a plane stuck in a tight area with no way out. On the inside I was freaking out but on the outside I hid my emotions. The others didn't do as well as I did. Max was doing almost as well as me. Iggy was paler then usual and the rest were freaking out. As soon as the plane we all got out with a sigh of relief.<p>

"Thank the lord land!" gazzy cried

"How far away is our hotel?" nudge asked "I just want to lie in a bed and sleep."

"I agree with that statement" Ella said

"Wow that's the first thing you said all day!" Iggy exclaimed "I thought you were turning into fang or something"

"Iggy enough with the bad jokes I can't take them anymore" max complained

"Guys out hotel is right there" Dr.M pointed at a building right off the beach. "Let's get there get settled and then we can figure out what to do first.

* * *

><p>We finally got to the apartment after a long grueling walk and everyone complaining. Our hotel room or should I say rooms. Had a great view of the ocean. They also had balconies a kitchen and two beds each.<p>

"How we all are supposed to fit on 4 beds" nudge asked

"Well there is a couch in each room's one person on there. The beds are king so two of us could fit on those." Dr.M said "I've had this all planed out. You choose who you want to share a bed with. Then two people will be alone on the couches."

"Nudge get a couch" max said "she pushes who ever she sleeps next to on the floor. Then sleeps in an awkward angle so they can't get back up."

"Ok…..nudge gets the couch by default then. Who gets the other one?"

"Nikki should since she's new to us and she might be uncomfortable in that situation" max said

"Good idea now that's all settled whose sharing beds?" I asked

"I said you guys could choose who you want to share with I don't long as I get my own bed." Dr.m said

"I call sharing a bed with Ella" angel yelled

"I'm fine with that "Ella said

"Fine then me and gazzy are sharing a bed" Iggy demanded

"Well then I guess the last ones sharing a bed are fang and max" Dr.m said

We both looked at each other. Max looked away as soon as our eyes met. Maybe now I'll get a chance to talk to her.

It was me, max, Nikki, angel and Ella in one room. Then it was Dr. M, Iggy .gazzy, and nudge in the other. Everyone had gotten settled and was in Dr. M's room for a movie except for me and max. We were just sitting on our bed in awkward silence. Until I broke it.

"Max I hate that we aren't talking and I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did I didn't know what I was thinking"

"Don't worry about it" she said "I shouldn't have run off like that I should be the one apologizing"

"But you would have never run odd if I hadn't tried anything an-"just as I was in the middle of my sentence max leaned over and kissed me. There was only one thing I could do and that was kiss back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes! Another chapter done I hope you guys liked it. Remember I need one review to update that's all I ask for is one. Also any ideas are welcome so are things I can do to make my story better. I know my grammar isn't that great but I am trying. See you guys next time! Whenever that will be :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey I'm ten chapters in now! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my summer vacation has been busy I got out the 13****th**** and I've been busy since then. Well...on with the story…I guess**

**Lost to them **

**Chapter 10 Fang's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>"So... where does this leave us" I asked lying next to max on the bed.<p>

"I guess were dating right?" she asked

"I guess so"

"We can't tell anyone just yet" she said "they might freak out or something so let's just keep it our little secret for now"

"Alright I'm fine with that" I said

Later on after the movie they were watching angel Ella and Nikki came back in. max went to talk to Nikki and Ella while angel went to bed. I sat here all by myself doing absoluty nothing. Until max threw a book at me and told me to read it. It was clockwork angel by Cassandra Clare, it didn't look too bad so I opened it and started reading.

"Fang its two in the morring put the book down and go to bed" max said yelling at me

"Shhhhh" I said "I'm almost done I'm at the best part" she grabbed the book form my hands and threw it at the wall.

"You can read start reading it again tomorrow morring when no one is trying to go to sleep. You're keeping us all up with that light on"

"Ok fine" I said reluctly "I'll go to bed and finish it in the morring" with that they all went to be once I was sure everyone was asleep I snuck out of bed grabbed the book went into the bathroom and finished reading.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morring with max standing over me. Turns out I finished the book then fell asleep in the bath tub.<p>

"That is the last time I'm giving you a book to read" she said pulling me out and dragging me out into the bed room

"We are going out get some clothes one" she said walking out into the other room

When I was all full dressed I went into the other room to find everyone watching TV or talking. When the realized I was in they shut the TV off and stopped talking.

"Alright" Dr. M said "we are going somewhere today but I'm not allowed to tell you. Let's go"

We all piled into the car and hit the road. Iggy took shot gun Ella , angel ,gazzy , and nudge sat in the middle seats and me , max , and nikki sat in the back. Iggy plugged in his iPod and put on some song that I didn't recognize.

"Let the mayhem begin" I said

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked

"Well" I said "our car rides aren't exactly pleasant. There noisy and annoying." That's when nudge and Iggy got into a fight about what song to choose next. Gazzy and angel were fighting about who was sitting where on the next car ride. Nikki just stared

"It's going to be a long ride" she said

* * *

><p>When we got to where ever it was we were going. It turned out to be a science lab.<p>

"Mom" max said "why are we at a science lab?"

"A good friend of mine wanted to see you guys. She is the one who paid for our trip anyways."

"So you wanted to show us off to a scientist" max said

"it's for a good cause to see if there was any way we could stop the school and anyone else that is working with it."

"I guess that's a good cause..." max said "let's go then lead the way"

We walked through the halls and some doors before we found the right room. It was plain white with plain white everything

"Awww Iggy the must have been thinking of you when they designed this room" I said

"Shut up fang" he said "I can see here I can punch you even when I am blind."

"I'd like to see you try" I said taunting him

"Ok" he said and shut his eyes. Walked across the room came up to me and punched me square in the face.

"Ow Iggy what the hell?"

"You said I couldn't punch you in the face even when I'm blind. I shut my eyes so I was blind then I punched you in the face." He said

"Thanks for proving me wrong" I said

"You're welcome I will be happy to prove you wrong anytime" he said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Alright alright break it up before fang kills you Iggy." Max said

"This means I can't kill him in his sleep?" I asked "I was planning for it to be nice and quite so there wouldn't be any noise or blood."

"No you can't and if you don't shut up I won't give you the next book after the one you read last night."

"Ok fine" I said "I can't believe that I've become so addicted to a book series"

"The second book is even better than the first though." Max said "there is this one part-"

"No don't tell me anything!" I yelled blocking my ears. They all started laughing

"Fang" Ella said between laughs "I haven't read the book either max won't say anything for my sake…I hope."

As they all started to finish there laugh fest the door behind us opened. A woman in her early 20's with red hair walked in.

"Hello my name is Brigid Dwyer and I work here at the science lab doing research about how we can stop global warming."

"that's great for you" max said why are we here exactly?"

"Well" brigid said "we need to study you guys and see if there is anything we can do to stop the school and the other originations working with it. We have another human-avian hybrid with us we will take you to meet him. He is staying with my other colleague, Dr. Hans. Right this way please"

As we were walking down the hall max caught up to me a whispered in my ear. "I don't like her" she said

"Why not" I whispered back "I think she was pretty nice"

Max looked at me shocked "I just don't like her something about her just doesn't seem right" with that she fell behind and started talking to Ella.

We walked down the hall and though a door to find a kid about my age. He had blond hair and was really buff- as girls would say-.

"Hi" he said "my name is Dylan".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I figured I would end it here because its good place to stop and my computer is spazzing out. Sorry if the beginning wasn't that good I couldn't really think of anything and I just love that book series. Well until next time! B.M.F-out :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok just to let you guys know I'm fax all the way. I will have to kill somebody if they don't end up together in the last book. I put Dylan and brigid to stir up some stuff and to make the story longer. Well one with it!**

**Lost to them **

**Chapter 11 Max's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Let's just get one thing strait I didn't trust brigid or Dylan no matter what happens I don't trust either of them. I thought fang would agree with me but I guess not. He likes brigid so just to get payback at him ill pretend I can stand Dylan that will make him pay.<p>

"Hi I'm max" I said shaking his hand. I saw fang tense guess my plan was working.

The others gave their greetings and went back into silence.

"I guess we will see you tomorrow be here at 10 am" brigid said "then we will start the test- uhh…I mean research"

"Ok then" Nikki said walking out of the room rather quickly. She didn't look too good ever since we met with brigid. I walked out after her to find her in the hall with a terrified look on her face. Once we got back into the car is when I started asking the questions.

"What was that back there?" I asked "you looked really scared"

"Me scared no you're funny" she laughed nervously

"I know you lying now tell me what got you so spooked" now everyone in the car was paying attention

"Well that's not the first time I've met brigid she was one of the scientist at the school before you got there. Then one day she disappeared and I never saw her again. Thank god she didn't recognize me or it would have been bad."

"Bad like what?" nudge asked

"Let's just say we would probably be back in the school right about now"

"Fewww" gazzy said "glad we dogged that bullet" then he let one rip. We all started coughing and gagging.

** ?'S P.O.V (I don't usually do this but I have to now that I've thought of it)**

"Are you sure it was her brigid?"

"I'm positive sir" she said "the girl didn't speak much but I knew it was her form the way she looked at me she recognized me form the days I worked at the school."

"If it is her we have to make sure that nothing stands in our way. Not even that little blond friend she has or any of the other of those bird kids."

"Yes sir I will send Dylan to go live with them saying that he needs to get a taste of real life. Then when we have the chance we will capture the girl and destroy anyone who gets in our way."

"What if that woman refuses to take him in brigid what happens then?"

"No need to worry about that sir Valencia won't turn him down she's a vet it's like saying that she can't take in an injured animal trust me she'll do it."

"You better hope she does it your life is on the line brigid"

"Yes sir I understand" she said walking out of the room and back into the lab where Dylan was waiting. "You are going to live with the other bird kids for the time being" she said "pack your stuff"

**(backtoMax'sP.O.V)**

"And you're sure it was the same person" gazzy asked

"I'm positive" Nikki said "there isn't a dought in my mind that it was her"

"Well she's not lying" angel said

"Why would I be lying I have nothing to hide"

"Just a safety precaution" Iggy said "we don't want any spy's for the school knowing where we are or anything"

"Alright I guess I understand" Nikki said "I wouldn't want to go back there either"

"Now we just have to make sure that none of them get anytime more than what they need with us or-"

"Guys I have great news" mom said

"What would that be" Ella said

"Remember that kid Dylan who is just like you. Well I talked to brigid and she said that he should stay here to see what it's like to live outside of the lab. Isn't that great?"

We all looked at her in shocked silence. "What" she asked.

"Well" Iggy said "there goes that plan"

Everyone was in bed and asleep except for me and fang.

"Do you still like brigid now?" I asked

"No not really but you still seem to like Dylan" he said with venom in his voice.

"No I never liked him I just wanted to get revenge on you for liking brigid."

"So you were jealous" fang said with a smirk

"Wait what no I wasn't" I said and tried to look like I wasn't lying but I could feel the heat of a blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Yes you were and you still are" he said now smile

"So what if I am or was I don't care anymore cause I still have you" I whispered the last part as his head came down to kiss me. I tangled my hands in his hair. While he put his arms around me a pulled me closer. We stopped to catch our breath.

"I'd like to do that more often" fang said

"Maybe we will fangles "I said smiling

"fangles?" he asked

"Yup" I said that's your new nickname I should tell Iggy to call you that"

"Please don't tell Iggy" he said "he'll never let it go"

"Fine I won't" I said "unless you get on my bad side" I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

**(?'S P.O.V again )**

"What did the vet woman say brigid?"

"She said that she would let Dylan stay there sir"

"Good good so our plan is in action then. Did you tell Dylan what his mission was?"

"Yes sir but we have run into something"

"What is it brigid remember your life is on the line for this"

"I know sir but it seems that the girl has a brother his name is fang he is among the others do you want us to do something else or…"

"I have just the idea come over here brigid and we will discuss the new plan"

"Yes sir" she said as she started walking over to my desk to discuss the new plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's a rap another chapter down. I don't know many chapters will be left I was aiming for 20 maybe there will be more than that maybe less I don't know.** **But do remember I am on twitter so if you have on follow me. :-) I also have a new story that should be up in a couple hours its on the infernal devices if you like that book series check it out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I have we forgotten the drill here? I write a chapter you give me at least one review. I know I don't usually do the day by day updates but when I have a day to myself this is all I do plus I won't be able to update for the next two weeks. Let's go! **

**Lost to them **

**Chapter 12 max's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were the same thing every day we go into the lab we do things for the research we go home. There was something different about today though. For one thing neither Dylan nor brigid were with us at all today. We went home without him too thank god he's been trying to talk to me but I've been ignoring him. I don't trust him at all.<p>

"whats on your mind?" fang asked while coming over to lie down on my bed next to me.

"nothing "I said

"I know it's not nothing" he said "you only get that look on your face when in deep thought."

"I just don't trust Dylan or brigid and today when they weren't there it worried me"

"hey don't worry about it as long as were together nothing can stop us" he said kissing me. He pinned me to the bed and I tangled my hands in his hair. the kiss was hungry I wrapped my legs around him while he pulled me closer. We were so into it that we didn't release someone was at the door.

"ZOMG MAX AND FANG ARE TOGETHER IGGY YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!" we heard nudge yell

Fang jumped off me and stayed there sitting on my bed we both knew what was coming next. "fang…max I need to talk to you two" mom said

"mom we already know the talk and all that we understand what precautions we need to take and yada yada" I said

"ok" she said "this was a conversation that was awkward for all of us. I'll get the things you guys need in case you want to do anything…" she said walking out of the room slowly then shutting the door.

"well that ruined the moment" fang said

"you got that right" I said tomorrow is the last day of research right?

"I think it is" he said

"thank god I can't take any more of Dylan or brigid"

"let's just hope tomorrow is a good day then" fang said

I rested my head on fangs chest and fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p>The next morring we got in the car for the last time and headed over to the lab. Dylan was waiting outside of us.<p>

"we are doing research in a different room today I'll show you where it is" he said. We followed him down the halls until we came into a room with a giant glass box.

"whats that for?" gazzy asked

"it's for the research" I voice I didn't recognize said from behind us. A tall man with black hair came in from the door.

"I run this lab" he said. "my name is Cameron"

"it's nice to meet you" I said

"would it be ok if you and your daughter step out miss Martinez?"

"yes that would be fine Cameron" mom said "Ella come on"

"do I have to get mom?" Ella asked

"yes now-"

"no that's quite all right she can stay" Cameron said

"are you sure?" mom asked

"I'm positive" he said

"alright" mom sighed "I'll see you guys when this is over"

After mom left Cameron turned to us "now I need all of you to get in the chamber for the last bit of research we need to do"

We all went inside the chamber including Ella. Suddenly there was a boom like a bomb exploded. There was knock out gas everywhere before I could do anything to save my flock I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in a dog create again. "max you awake?" Iggy who was in the create next to me asked.<p>

"ya" I said. "where's fang and nikki?"

"I don't know" he said "the only ones I can sense is nudge, angel and gazzy it's like there not even here."

"what do you mean there not here! "I whisper yelled at him. The two people I care about most in the world are now missing. perfect this was just perfect.

"wait max I hear footsteps approaching don't talk" he said

"I'm not stupid" I mumbled back. The door opened and in walked Cameron with two people following behind him form what I could see.

"guards let the awake ones out and escort them to the lounge" Cameron barked. Then left with the two people following him. They let me and Iggy out and brought us to the lounge. Cameron was in there

"max, Iggy please take a seat" he said. We sat down on the couch across form him.

"what do you want from us and where are fang and nikki?" I asked

"your friends are fine and I wanted something form them not form you" he said

"then why did you capture all of us"

"because it would have been too risky just to get the two of them so I took you all. I let your little wingless friend go when she woke up. I'll be letting the rest of you go when the little ones wake up as well."

"what about fang and nikki?" Iggy asked before I got the chance to "they'll be released with us right?"

"no I'm afraid I can't do that" Cameron said

"WHT NOT?" I yelled

"Because" fang said coming into the room. "he's our father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another chapter done I hope you guys liked it. Remember I need at least one review to update. I let you guys slide this time but it won't happen again and if you don't want to review. If you don't want to review PM me and tell me what you think I'll figure out how to use it: P. until next time BM4E over and out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: just to let you know I'm going on a 2 week vacation with no Wi-Fi so I won't be able to update. That's why I've been updating so much this week to make up for the two weeks I'm going to lose. Sooo….anyways on with the chapter!**

**Lost to them **

**Chapter 13 Fang's P.O.V**

Stupid farther with his stupid threats and this stupid acting thing.

_Flashback:_

_After the whole knock out gas thing I woke up in a room next to Nikki. "Nikki are you up? "I whispered_

"_ya" she said where are we?"_

"_I don't know come on let's get out of here "I grabbed her arm and made a break for the door. _

"_You two won't be going anywhere" a voice said form behind. _

"_Cameron what do you want?" I asked "where's the rest of the flock" _

"_The flock is safe and will be freed if you follow my instructions"_

"_Those would be? "Nikki said _

"_You two have to come and live with me but what I need you to do is pretend that you want to" he said _

"_Why do we have to do that?" Nikki asked "what if we don't want to?" _

"_Well the precious flock will be thrown back into that chamber and then they'll be gassed."_

"_I have never met someone so repulsive in my life" Nikki said _

"_I'm not surprised you act exactly like you mother"_

"_How do you know my mom?" Nikki asked stuttering over some of the words. _

"_Well" Cameron said "I am your farther and if you do what I say I'll let you see your mother"_

_Flashback end_

The look of max's face was shocking she didn't look surprised at all. On the other hand Iggy couldn't hide his emotions. You could tell this was surprising to him.

"You two do look alike a little bit" max said

"So now you understand" dad said "that my children have to live with me"

"No" she said "there coming back with us but it's nice that they got to meet you" dad shot me a look.

"Max" I said "we want to live with him." Regretting every word I said but I had to or else they would be locked up again and I didn't want that.

"Really?" max said

"Yes really I and nikki have made the decision that we want to do this."

"But you can't go!" she yelled "the flock needs you I need you!"

"I'm sorry but I have to do this" I said turning away walking into the other room. I could here max calling my name for me to come back. I walking into the room Nikki and I were staying in.

"How did it go?" Nikki asked

"It went" I said "max is pissed and will probably kill me when we break out of here. Its better her hating me and free than her loving me and being locked up."

"That is true" she said "I'll try to explain everything to her before she kills you when we get back."

"Who says you're going back" dad said form in the door way.

"We will get out of here eventually Cameron" Nikki said with despise in her voice.

"you'll never get out of here it's not like one of that little school you grew up in this place is more hi tech so you won't be able to get out."

"We'll find a way just you wait and see" Nikki said

"I'd like to see you try" dad said walking out slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"I know a way out come on" Nikki said in a half whisper.

"Really?" I asked "how do you already know a way out?"

"I wasn't wasting time in here while you and Cameron were talking to max and Iggy."

"How do you know we were talking to them?"

"I'm part dog remember I have very good hearing" she pulled off the grate to a vent. "This leads to outside I heard birds out there earlier." She went right inside.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked

"I'm positive" she said "come on"

"Alright I'm coming" I said. Great a small place I hate small places almost as much as I hart needles.

We were outside in no time we spread out our wings and took off. As soon as we did that we heard yelling and gunfire. We go out of the guns range and stopped on a nearby cliff.

"Ok" I said "the first thing we should do is go back to the hotel room and find the rest of them"

"Alright let's do that" Nikki said. We took off again back to the hotel room. Nikki was flying slower than usual.

"You alright?" I said slowing down next to her.

"Ya I'm fine" she said "it's nothing…." Now I know how max felt when I wouldn't tell her when I was hurt.

"Alright whatever you say" I said and flew forward again. We got to the hotel in about 10 minutes. Went through the open window in our room. To find everything gone.

"They already left we are going to have to fly back to Arizona are you up for it?" I asked

"Yes or course I am" she said trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

"We aren't going to leave until you tell me what's wrong"

"Fine" she said and opened her wings there was a hole through one of them.

"You got shot didn't you?"

"Ya" she said "but I didn't want to worry you so I didn't say anything."

"You should have said something the only person I know who can do anything is Dr. M. are you able to fly?"

"Ya I should be able to" she said. With that we were off again to find the flock.

**A/N: there's another chapter remember I need one review. This might be my last chapter in this story for the next two weeks. Only might because I'm going to the cape one week and we go to a place that has Wi-Fi and if I'm done with writing another chapter I will post it. Then the next week I'm going camping and there is no Wi-Fi there so I won't even bother bringing my laptop. Until next time then. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm back sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy and I have had bad writer block. I know what I was going to do for the beginning of the story and the end not really the stuff in between. It seems that I'm busier in the summer than the winter odd. Oh well on with the next chapter!**

**Lost to them **

**Chapter 14 Fang's P.O.V **

* * *

><p>Nikki had a little trouble flying back to Arizona but we made it. To find no one there.<p>

"Maybe we beat them back" Nikki said exasted from flying.

"Go upstairs and lie down" I said "you look tired,"

"Fine whatever" she mumbled walking upstairs.

I sat down on the couch and started watching TV. after a while I started to wonder where everyone was. It has been 3 hours since Nikki and I have been here and no sign of anyone. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the front door open.

"FANG!" nudge yelled. "You're here but I thought…..oh well you're here!"

"Ya I am" I said "Dr. M you need to look at Nikki's wing she got hurt."

"Ok" she said "where is she?"

"She's upstairs" Dr. M ran upstairs to check out Nikki while everyone else came in. max walked in and I locked eyes with her.

"Fang…." She mumbled. She walked over looking like she was going to kill me. When she brought me into a hug.

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me ever again?" She whispered in my ear

"I'm not planning on it" I whispered back.

* * *

><p>Everything had settled down Nikki was up stairs resting while her wing was healing with dr. M watching over her. Nudge and angel were down town shopping. Iggy and gazzy were doing what Iggy's and gazzys do. So that left me and max sitting on the couch in the living room alone.<p>

"So" max said

"So" I said back

"We are alone" she said with a seductive smile.

"My thought exactly" I barely got out before she smashed her lips against mine. I grabbed her hips and fell backwards on the couch so she was on top of me.

"Fang…" she mooned

We were so caught up in everything we didn't hear someone coming down stairs.

"Hey max I was wondering..." Ella started "oh...umm sorry!" She said running out of the room.

We sprang apart and sat there for a couple minutes.

"I better go see what Ella wanted" max said getting up and leaving the room. 'Damn I can't get a break can I?' I thought to myself. Just then Iggy and gazzy came in and sat down next to me.

"Dude we are going to go blow stuff up you wanna come?" gazzy asked

"Sure why not" I said getting off the couch and following them out the door. They led me to a deserted area where we went underground. To a bunch of caves I lost track of where we were. We came to a big opening and went into a bunker.

"You guys ready to see this?" Iggy asked "defiantly" I said "yuup" gazzy said popping the P.

Iggy hit the button but nothing happened then a small bomb blew up creating a deep hole but the explosion wasn't that big.

"The explosion was supposed to be bigger right Iggy" gazzy asked

"Why?" Iggy said "was the explosion not that big it was supposed to be huge."

"Nope it was tiny"

"Hmmmmm" Iggy said "maybe it was a dud let's get back to the house."

Instead of taking the tunnels we decide to fly back to the house. Iggy stopped in midair when we were a mile away.

"What's wrong Iggy? "I asked

"I smell smoke" he said

"Smoke?!" I asked alarmed "from where"

"The area that the house is in" he said "look to see if you can see anything"

I looked saw our house up in flames. We landed in seconds and started calling everyone's names to see if we could find them.

"Nikki?" I called out "Ella? Max? Guys are you there?" with no luck. Then angel and nudge came to see what was going on.

"What the hell happened!" nudge yelled

"We don't know we were out when it happened." I said back looking over at Iggy and gazzy to see them both look upset and guilty.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked

"This is my entire fault" gazzy said "I accidentally left the bomb that was supposed to make the big explosion here and when Iggy hit the button it must have went off."'

"Hey buddy" Iggy said "it not all your fault I should have checked the make sure we had everything before we left."

"Everything that's done is done let's just find the others and find a new place to stay." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: after not updating for a while I finally did it! Just remember that I need one review to update again. Hopefully that will be soon. Also I have a twitter so follow me I only have 5 followers….it's pretty pathetic oh well anyways see you guys soon. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated it forever high school and music has taken over my life. I don't have time to do anything anymore I wanted to make this story at least 20 chapters long but I don't think I'll be able to do that anymore. I hope this chapter is good.**

** Lost To Them **

** Max's P.O.V Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>We were all sitting around when something shook the house me and Nikki looked at each other. Before I could ask what that was the house erupted in to flames.<p>

"Nikki go find Ella and get her out I'll get my mom." I yelled as she sprang out of bed and ran out of the room.

I ran down the stairs and into my mom's office to find her passed out on the floor. I picked her up and carried her outside where I found Nikki and Ella.

"What the hell happened?" Nikki asked as I walked out.

"I have no idea it looks like some sort of explosion. We better find a place to stay until we can get in contact with the others."

We took off carrying my mom and Ella until we found a building that was under construction. It was too hot to be working on it today so I figured it would be safe. Once my mom woke up we talked about what we could do to find the others.

"What do you think happened?" My mom asked.

"I'm not really sure" I said. "Maybe the Erasers or something or someone planted a bomb and tried to blow us up"

"Well they did a really bad job of making a bomb then" Nikki said. "Gazzy could do a better job than what they did."

"That is true" Ella said. "I learned in school that when a bomb doesn't blow up right it wasn't made correctly like one wire crossed the other."

"Alright alright enough talk about bombs it's getting late I think we should get some sleep and look for the others in the morring" I said.

* * *

><p>One everyone was asleep I got up and flew outside I had to find food for us and hopefully the rest of the flock. As I flew I saw a closed grocery store but the front door was broken. I walked inside and saw someone in the back. I crept towards the back observing my surroundings making sure there was a way out if need be. The closer I got the more familiar this person looked. Just as I was about to reach him he turned around and slammed into me. I went flying and crashed into a shelf nearby. He dashed out of the store but when I went after him he was gone. I grabbed the food I needed and went back to the building. When I got back Nikki was up.<p>

"I thought they came for you" she said her voice cracking.

"Don't worry I just went to get food I usually leave I night sometimes I need to clear my head" I said comforting her. "Why don't you go back to bed while I find somewhere to but this."

"Ok" she said lying back down.

* * *

><p>The next morring I woke up to the bright sunlight coming through the hole in the wall. I sat up and checked my surroundings.<p>

"Mehh what time is it?" Ella asked just waking up.

"It's about eleven am" I said quietly making sure I didn't wake up Mom or Nikki.

"Do we have anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Ya I'll show you where it is." I said as I got up and stretched. I walked over to the far wall where there was a lose brick. I pulled it out along with all the food I had gotten last night.

"Where did you get all that?" Ella asked

"Someone had broken into a store and no one was coming so I thought why not." I said

"Did you run into anyone?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did but they got away before I could see their face"

"Well at least you didn't get hurt" she said while getting the food she needed to make her breakfast.

* * *

><p>By now everyone was up and wondering what we were going to do now. There was only one problem with that I haven't figured that out yet. I was still wondering what could have happened to the rest of the flock. More like I need to know if Fang is ok I don't think I would be able to live with myself if anything happened to him. The rest of them too.<p>

"Max" Nikki yelled snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I said

"Finally that is like the fifth time I called you name." She sighed

"Sorry" I said "I was just lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Mom asked.

"Just if the rest of the flock and how they are doing I hope they are alright"

"You mean you were thinking about Fang" Ella said.

"What? No." I said as a blush started to creep on to my face.

"Eww. Why were you thinking about my brother?" Nikki asked.

"Because she loooves him" Ella butted in.

"That's not what I was thinking about" I said hiding my face.

"Alright that's enough teasing Max about her love life" Mom said "how are we going to find the rest of the flock?"

"I'm not really sure we were supposed to set up a meeting area around here if anything like this happened but we never got around to it." I said letting out a big sigh.

"Well there has to be some place you guys would all meet up somewhere else right?" Nikki asked

"Nikki your brilliant!" I yelled

"I am?" she said

"Yes I know exactly where to go now and it's all thanks to you" I said with a smile on my face. Maybe I'll get to see Fang sooner than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's finally done after three long months I finally have another chapter for you guys. Again sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been buys and school has made me stop so many things. There shouldn't be too much spelling errors in this chapter but if there are let me know so I can try to make the next one better. I hope you all like this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. **


End file.
